Protein C is a serine protease and naturally occurring anticoagulant that plays a role in the regulation of hemostasis through its ability to block the generation of thrombin production by inactivating Factors Va and VIIIa in the coagulation cascade. Human protein C is made in vivo primarily in the liver as a single polypeptide of 461 amino acids. This precursor molecule undergoes multiple post-translational modifications including 1) cleavage of a 42 amino acid signal sequence; 2) proteolytic removal from the one chain zymogen of the lysine residue at position 155 and the arginine residue at position 156 to make the 2-chain form of the molecule, (i.e., a light chain of 155 amino acid residues attached through a disulfide bridge to the serine protease-containing heavy chain of 262 amino acid residues); 3) vitamin K-dependent carboxylation of nine glutamic acid residues clustered in the first 42 amino acids of the light chain, resulting in 9 gamma-carboxyglutamic acid residues; and 4) carbohydrate attachment at four sites (one in the light chain and three in the heavy chain). The heavy chain contains the well established serine protease triad of Asp 257, His 211 and Ser 360. Finally, the circulating 2-chain zymogen is activated in vivo by thrombin at a phospholipid surface in the presence of calcium ion. Activation results from removal of a dodecapeptide at the N-terminus of the heavy chain, producing activated protein C (aPC) possessing enzymatic activity.
In conjunction with other proteins, aPC functions as perhaps the most important down-regulator of blood coagulation resulting in protection against thrombosis. In addition to its anti-coagulation functions, aPC has anti-inflammatory effects through its inhibition of cytokine generation (e.g. TNF and IL-1) and also exerts profibrinolytic properties that facilitate clot lysis. Thus, the protein C enzyme system represents a major physiological mechanism of anti-coagulation, anti-inflammation, and fibrinolysis.